


Fun

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude contemplates Reno's exuberance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "exuberance - Red-head's have more fun, and they both knew it."

Rude watched Reno bounce around the fair with a tolerant smile. He had given up long ago on trying to control Reno's boundless energy while at work, and it seemed insane-making to attempt to bridle it in their spare time. Usually, Rude didn't mind the exuberance of his partner, and it did serve them well on the job – someone had to offset his own stoniness, as Rufus often said.

There were times, however, that it was a drawback, such as when Reno got into drunken bar fights, or when he got a little carried away at some of the grislier aspects of their job.

However, there were often moments when he appreciated the other man's flair. The first night they made love… for the third time, for instance. Reno had proven again and again what he always said.

Redheads _did_ have more fun.


End file.
